Chronos Cancer
by Pen Titan
Summary: The year 2097 is almost upon us: a scientific revolution. The machines of death are ready, fresh from war. A machine of death was born; its name was Chronos.


Chronos Cancer Part 1

The Date is December,13th, 2096. The fight is set, three months away: Milano versus Angel; Chronos versus Thorn. "I can't wait until that new tank comes in. It is so sweet," Maxwell Obviezs spoke favorably of it as he extolled the sweetness of this new machine to his fellow engineer. "It's got an 84-X teleportation gate that's way more powerful than Shadow's. You get just as much speed and strength as the other guys with a lot less power." Maxwell continued to speak to Stevie as they made their way out of the crew locker room and into the maintenance hangar. "So, I hear this tank's got less juice than my old Jaguar. That true," Milano asked of his crew chief? "That won't affect you in any way". "You're sure about this." David paused and looked Milano in the eye. "Yes I am."

Just then, a message came in on David's phone. "EN ROUTE. FIVE MINUTES." He read the small LCD screen and slowly stood up. About eight other assistant crew chiefs stood up with him. "Well; if you gentlemen would excuse us, we've got a delivery to take in." The procession left the strategy office and made their way to the delivery bay. With a heavy load of work ahead, David made his way to the cargo door. His body was old and tired, but his mind was sharp and his eyes were fierce. The alarm bell sounded off, signaling that the doors would soon open. The doors slid open, letting in the summer sun. Outside there stood a man, and no tank. David looked up into the sky as if thinking that the machine had arrived as promised, but was invisible to the naked eye.

The lone man made his way up to David in a friendly manner. "Are you David?" "Yes, I am. And you're…Chronos right?" The small man looked genuinely confused, adjusting his glasses. "Wha?" David and his assistants look at each other in humor. "Mr. David Petraes, sign here please." The man made his way past the team and headed toward the maintenance tower. Another engineer spoke in disbelief in seeing the man. "This guy's got a lot of nerve showing up without our tank; all that money we spent on it." The man stopped and looked around a bit, making rough measurements. He spoke into his phone. "Uh, yeah Frank, we're gonna have to put the…" The entire crew stood there empty-handed, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Uh huh…yeah." The lone man closed his phone and turned around. "Ok, sir, we're all set. Your machine should be here in just a moment." There was a collective sigh of relief among the crew.

David stepped outside to look for any delivery vehicle. There was nothing. He looked up at the clear blue sky-it was a beautiful day for a flight, he thought. He re-adjusted his team cap and came back down to reality. "So, just how far off is this thing, " David asked? Just then, the lone man received a message. Holding the phone with his right hand, he lifted his left hand and began counting down from five. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One." Just then, the Chronos appeared out of thin air, within the maintenance tower.

"Wow," said one engineer. David walked up to the maintenance tower and took off his hat. "Well, that takes care of that. Now let's get to work; I want my engineers on the tower. Supervisors, get your program sheets from me. Let's go. "It's about time. I can't wait to peak under the hood," said the crew Chief's first assistant.

The engineers got to work on the scaffolds of the maintenance towers as. The managers and crew chiefs made their way to their offices over looking the maintenance tower. "Burns, Adeweli, Obviezs, Michels, Stevie; you've got the upper right arm," The supervisor remarked hurriedly. Stevie was now filled with excitement. He tapped Maxwell on the arm. "Come on guy, we've got work to do." Maxwell and Stevie worked side-by-side on their scaffold. They opened the right arm and made the necessary electrical connections. "Hey, wait a second. This doesn't look right," Maxwell said to Stevie. "Oh, don't worry about that. Just work around it." First, all of the necessary connections were made; Then, the connections were made-which consisted turning the machine on and off.

Something was wrong with Maxwell. He looked dizzy and began to shake his head. Are you okay Max, Stevie asked lightly? I'm fine. No sooner than it took for Stevie to turn back around and continue to work, Maxwell fell over the edge of the scaffold. "Max! Max!" Max hung from the scaffold, clinging to life from a safety harness which was tied around his abdomen.


End file.
